


How To Put Down A Fox - one shot

by Chasethemorning



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasethemorning/pseuds/Chasethemorning
Summary: Natalia And The Winter Soldier are on a prolonged mission, pre-graduation ceremony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	How To Put Down A Fox - one shot

She dropped the greasy brown paper bag as she entered the tiny apartment they had been staying in for about 4 months now. Her stomach hurt from smelling the food on her way home, turning and threatening to empty. She breathed out slowly and tucked her hair behind her ear. It was long this time, which she liked. A copper red. She rubbed her eyes and slid off her heels where she stood, discarding them onto a shoe rack for the time being. She unhooked the clasp on the tight pencil skirt and slid that down next, followed by her hose. She shrugged off her jacket to the floor as well and undid the buttons on the fancy, frilly dress blouse before shedding that, too. As she walked she left a trail.

The bathroom was small but nice, probably the nicest she had seen on a mission in a while. As much as she enjoyed bubble baths, she was most thankful because she had spent the better part on the last two months praying to the porcelain goddess. She’d lost weight before she gained. She had been absolutely, positively sick as a dog. She pushed to keep working but most of her downtime was trying to recover from it. She let the door close behind her and slid to her knees, lunch and tea coming up all at once. She let her head lay there on the toilet seat for a bit, the cold porcelain soothing her headache.

“Nadia?” She heard Zima grow at the air. “Nadia, are you home?” 

He was her brother this time. Last time her husband. Before that her cousin. Sometimes her uncle or father. It didn’t matter and it didn’t stick. Really he was her partner. He was the only thing she had in this world that didn’t require her to pay for his loyalty with her own debauchery. She sighed and opened her eyes and stared at the white in front of her.

“Your clothes are here so I know you are,” he said, from outside the bathroom door. There was a gentler than expected knock.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” she murmured. She forced herself up and washed her face. Then Brushed her teeth in gentle circles. Her gums started to bleed. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and she could hear him lean against the door.

“Mhm,” she mumbled.

“You got sick again. I’ll go get you something...” she heard his footsteps walk away from the door.

Natalia walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She slid on a pair of his night pants and pulled her hair away from her face. Under the makeup there were dark circles. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her head between her knees, eyes closed. Today was long. Her Handler would be calling soon. And she was not in the mood to tAlk. 

Zima entered the room with crackers in one hand and a ginger candy in the other. He sat beside her and ran his cybernetic hand down her arm. She shivered at the chill, her undershirt Not cloaking her from the metal. She looked up, blinking into his eyes. “I got you one of those hot dog things you like. I can’t cook tonight,” she breathed out shakily. “Everything I smelled today made me sick.”

He grimaced slightly. “You should go to a doctor, Natalia,” his voice dropped. “Something could be-“

“Wrong with the baby. Yea. I know,” she stood up. He offered out the ginger candy and she took it, popping it into her mouth. “If they find out the baby will be dead,” she hissed. “So I can’t go and I need to draw out this mission.”

He pulled her closer by her hips and lifted her shirt. His hands went to the tiny little pouch that had started to form between her hips. His fingers wrapped around her completely. If he spread them, his thumbs would touch. She had lost too much weight but it was hard to maintain when everything came back up anyway. “You need to eat,” he said, voice more a low growl now. “Hello, my son... you need to stop making her sick so you can be big and strong...”

She looked down and snorted at him. “Tell him he should stop making me want vanilla cupcakes if he’s just going to eject them ten minutes later,” she looked up. “I don’t even like vanilla. I prefer lemon pound cake...”

He rubbed his thumb over her tummy, “you heard her.” He laid his ear against her belly button as he pulled her closer, his stubble making her giggle slightly. He liked that sound. “When you get out here, we’re going to go on adventures,” he said. “I will teach you to ride the motorcycle and to shoot the rifle.”

Nat looked down and just watched him interact, her hands on the lower back of her hips. She jutted her stomach out to him more. “Ask him what he’ll let me keep down.”

“Crackers,” he said before handing them out to her from beside him. He didn’t even ask him but he knew. He watched her take them and went back to talking to her abdomen. “I can’t wait to meet you. Your heart beat is so strong.” He growled. “You are small but you are mighty.” 

She didn’t eat the crackers. She was still sucking on the hard candy, head starting to swim. She did chuckle slightly. “Is his heart strong?” She asked, letting his strong hands support her partly now.

“Mhm. Very strong.” He actually looked happy. Zima did. He rubbed her back softly with his ring fingers and pinky’s. “Hey, are you alright?”

She breathed out, closing her eyes and swaying a little. “Mhm.”

“Liar. You’re dizzy.” He lifted her up effortlessly and placed her onto the bed,watching her. “You should eat.” 

She laid on the bed next to him, tank top still folded up. Natalia chewed up the hard candy and swallowed, eyeing the crackers. She didn’t have much faith that the saltines would stay down either. He slid up beside her, hands still on her stomach, touching their son between them and massaging gently.

She whimpered as his fingers worked the area around her swollen uterus, rubbing the deeper tissues. Her hips squirmed and he met her eyes, raising his brows. “You eat.” He continued rubbing, thumbs pressing in softly. He brought his mouth down and laid a stubbly kiss between her hips.

“But-“ she started.

“No buts. You eat a little. Then I’ll take care of you,” he said gently, still planting hot kisses against soft skin. “You taste good,” he whispered.

Nat’s hips squirmed again. She sighed and took a cracker, nibbling at it to test it. He watched her with his cheek against her stomach, his arms coming around to hug her legs, laying down. She ate about six crackers in silence, without complaint, then stopped to let her stomach rest. 

“Nauseated yet?” He asked, his gravely voice gentle.

She shook her head no and met his eyes.

“Mmm. Good girl.” He slid his metal hand up her thigh and back to her stomach, rubbing gently. “He seems happy about that.” He slid his lips against her again. The heat paired with her cold made her body arch under him but he held her down and still. “I made some stew earlier for you,” he kissed again, letting his teeth drag along her skin this time.

Natalia breathed out shakily, watching him, trying to control her reactions. She ran her fingers through his hair, meeting his eyes, trying to focus on him. “After a shower?”

He nodded. “As long as you try a small bit,” he answered, nipping her hip bone and smirking against her skin as his hand detected the spoke in pleasure. “I’ll eat you up, I love you so,” he said gently, then started to nuzzle into her stomach, growling, pretending he was gobbling her flesh, suckling and nipping.

She giggled and he smiled at the sound against her skin, writhing and trying to roll her hips to get away. He had her though. He was bigger than her, stronger than her, and he knew her body. He planted firm palms on her hip bones and met her eyes.

She looked down at him, struggling lightly. He let up just a little and she was able to squirm out of his grasp, though she knew he’d done it purposefully. As she twisted to get to her knees, he grabbed her hips from behind, pulling her into his face. His right hand reached up, capturing one wrist and tugging it behind her back, his left hand gently tracing the front of her thigh. He ran his nose along her panties, nudging in.

“Mmm. My little fox,” he growled, with a chuckle. “That’s right. Keep trying.”

She had the side of her face in the pillow, and reached back to try to pry his hand off her wrist. He didn’t budge for a minute as her hips squirmed under his hot breath, whimpering at each exhale. Then his fingers opened and he managed to capture the other wrist.

His left hand left her thigh, though he didn’t want to. It tangled into a drawer beside the bed, drawing a rope out of the junk that had collected inside. He laughed menacingly and raised his brows. 

She looked back at him with a gasp and struggled harder but couldn’t gain leverage. He planted his hips over hers, pinning her with his weight as he wrapped the rope around her wrists. She whimpered at the scratchy material, trying to overthrow him still. His mouth went to her ear, nipping. And then he let go.

She was tied. She could undo it but it’d take time. He had to be distracted first. She ground her ass into him, feeling his already hard cock. He groaned and managed to pull her hands down over her ass, sliding them behind her knees. He used the end of the rope to tie her wrists to her knees, and watched the delicious way that her hips rolled.

“Zima,” she whimpered, trying to struggle free. “Zima... let me go,” she breathed out.

“Hmmmm. No.” He smirked. His fingers traced the back of her thighs from top to bottom in long, ghosting strokes. “I’m hungry, Natalia.” 

She shivered, moaning out gently. “I brought you home one of those hot dog things with the meat sauce and...”

His fingers went to her hips, ripping the sides of her panties and pulling them out from between her thighs. He balled them up in his hand, fingers still trailing up to the gap between her thighs. “I think I found something more delicious...” he growled. He let his right hand trail between her thighs, massaging.

She moaned out again, her hips rolling to try to draw pressure from his hand. “Zima... please... Zima...” she smirked back at him a moment then put on a serious face like a scolded child. “Please...”

“Your so wet,” he groaned, watching the natural lubricant her body made drip onto his hand. “I’m not stopping until I’m ready to.” He nipped her thigh. “Begging will just make it last longer.” He traced one finger over her ass, then slid the digit between her lips, stroking softly. He pulled it back and sucked it clean. “Mmm. What a honey pot.”

She squirmed and sucked in a breath, wiggling gently and trying to find the pressure to ground herself. “Zima... please don’t... don’t make me come undone...”

He knew the game. He liked hearing the pleading. But it was fake. False. She knew the words to get him to stop. She could use them at any time. But he’d play with her until he heard what he needed to. He brought his mouth closer, drawing his warm breath between her thighs, his hands gripping her cheeks and spreading her open gently to expose the pink of her pussy to him. He growled. “I’m going to bury my face in your cunt until you drown me in it,” he whispered. “You will cum every time I tell you to until I’m satisfied. Do you understand, little girl?” He slapped her ass, watching the ripple run through her cheeks and the delicious sound she made from it. “Answer me, my little slut.”

“Yes,” she squealed out.

“Yes, what?” He slapped the other cheek and bit his nails into the soft flesh, bringing his metal hand up as well and opening and closing the gap caused from the curves.

“Yes, Sir,” she whimpered out, moaning at the feeling. Her left leg started to quiver and she bit her lip. Cool metal slid over her, then around and up to her mouth. She sucked her own juices off, bobbing her head, twirling her tongue around him like it was his cock.

“Mmmm. My beautiful little cocksucker,” he growled, pulling his finger out with a pop. He continued to tease her, alternating between gripping her thighs in harsh pressure and just ghosting them with his finger.

“Zima... please... please...” she begging, her hips rolling again and body tingly all over. “Please fuck me...”

“Oh.” He tilted his head to catch her eye. “What happened to stop?” He smirked. 

“Stop or fuck me,” she whimpered, “this isn’t fair.”

“I never said I was fair,” he growled. “My little whore... you’re all mine. Only mine, Natalia. Say it.” He slid a metal finger between her folds, sliding it up and down from clit to asshole, leaning forward and letting his teeth scrape her bottom.

“I’m only yours. Your whore. I’m your little slut, Zima. Please use me. Take me. Please please please please,” she moaned out. “I need you. My pussy hurts. I need you.” She was absolutely humping the air now, unable to get what she needed. “Take whatever hole you want. They’re all yours.”

He plunged one finger into her. The noise she made, the yelp, as it stretched her pussy around the protrusion was delicious. The squelching sound from her juices was loud. There was enough that he could’ve forced in two, but he didn’t. Slow and excruciating. That was the goal. He dragged his metal finger back to her clit, the warm human one inside of her as a place holder. “Mmm, so tight. I’m going to tear you open, little girl.”

She rolled her hips, forcing his finger to drag in and out just half an inch. Every hair was on end and she couldn’t stop her teeth from chattering. “Zima, fuuuuck,” she moaned out.

He brought his mouth between her thighs and slithered his tongue across her clit, wiggling it in a quick motion, teasing it out from inside the hood. He twirled it and flattened it, pressing against it as she humped his face. He groaned, the growl vibrating her gently. He soon drew his finger all the way out and plummeted it back in, hard. He felt her cervix in the thrust and repeated the action but faster, three or four times. 

“Zima. God. Fuck. Please please please,” she writhed under him. “Finger feels so good. Mmm. Your tongue... yes,” she panted.

He leaned up, pulling out his finger, and spreading her again. He admired the tiny holes, his lips pulling into a grin. “We’re going to have to stretch you open before delivery,” he said. “Too small...” he began to massage around her pussy. “I’m going to stretch all these holes open.” 

She retracted slightly, all the stimulation gone. She squeezed her thighs closed and rocked needily. “Zima... mmmm... I can’t... I need...”

He looked her over, just watching. “Rock your hips, good girl,” he whispered. He ran his hand over her lower back. “Good little whore...” he nipped her ass again and moved to her thigh, biting her inner thigh and sucking on the skin, trying to make her Yelp.

It was successful. She yelped out and moved her hips faster, each breath hitching. “I need you. Need something. Inside...”

He shoved two metal fingers into her, deep and rough. Plunging them in and out quickly, he ignored the scream that left her mouth and the noises of pain. She liked the pain. He was careful with her cervix, finger fucking her hard. “Yes my little whore... yes... mmm. Your pussy is too tight...” he slid in a third as she recoiled and hissed. “We have to fix that before my cock goes in. I’m going to split you in half...”

Natalia felt the pain and pleasure spread her body and ground against him, greedily. She whimpered and moaned, biting the Pillow and breathing heavy. “Zima. Mmm. So close. Please. I’m your little whore. Spread my open. Take me. Fuck me so hard I can’t walk.” She bit the pillow again as he sped up. 

He dipped his head again, catching her clit between his lips, and sucking against it, flicking his tongue. He didn’t let up, even as she bucked against his face, his fingers probing her harder and faster still. “Count to ten, then cum, my little fox.” It was a demand. His mouth latched back onto her, his fingers curling to press into the bundle of nerves from the inside.

She counted in her head at first but kept losing her place. “Four, five,” she moaned. “SIX!” came as a yelp. “Seven, eight,” her voice cracked and she was trembling all over. “Nine...” everything spasmed around him, her thighs tightening together and her hands digging into her own legs. She screamed and wailed his name repeatedly, unable to silence herself. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. He was still latched into her clit as she tried to squirm away, panting and yelling out his name again repeatedly. “Please, please, please,” she gasped.

He let go with his mouth and nipped her inner thigh again. “Good girl, good girl,” he slid his hand across her lower back, kissing her thighs and her bottom, up her ribs, gently to her mouth. “Good girl... shhhh... breathe...” he coached, rubbing her back. He kissed her gently and ran his fingers through her hair, wiping sweat from her forehead. “Good girl, Natalia...” 

She whimpered and scooted closer against him, body tipping over to her side. Her fingers got to work on the rope as he was distracted, kissing her and preening her hair. “I love you.” She whimpered out.

“I love you too,” he stroked her cheek. “My beautiful little slut,” his smirk drew up into his temples. “Mmm you taste so good. Might have to go get some more...” he nipped her lower lip. “The baby likes it too,” he muttered, metal hand on her tummy. 

She had the knot around her knees undone. Her hands were still shaking. It took a minute before she was able to start on her wrists. “I want you in my mouth,” she whimpered. She scooted closer still, meeting his eyes.

“Mmmm.” He plunged his fingers into her mouth, all the way back, feeling her gag. He continued, letting her gag around him, stroking her tongue with them. “I don’t know if you can take it...”

Her eyes blurred as she undid the last knot, leaving her hands still where they were. She sucked against his fingers, whimpering and moaning against them. As he continued fingering her throat, she suddenly reached up and shoved him to his side, sitting on his hips. She tilted her head at him and pinned his hands.

“I win.” 

He glared at her and chuckled. “You think I can’t overpower you?” 

She shook her head no and breathed out. “I know you can.”

He lifted his head, his arms, her hands and arms, and wrapped himself around her, stroking her spine and kissing her neck gently. “So beautiful,” he whispered, meeting her eyes after a moment. “So talented.” He rubbed her upper arms. He pulled her shirt over her head and trailed kisses across her upper chest, letting his hands explore her skin as she mewled like a kitten.

He flipped them again, her on her back, and ran his left hand down her stomach, caressing the baby. He stroked long and slow, then slid his hand farther down. He cupped her, applying light pressure. Her hips rolled and she moaned into his chest, back arched. “Zima...”

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead, pulling one hand, then the other up to the metal bed frame. He straddled her carefully, tying off her wrists again and watching her face. “Mmm. Good girl.” He slowly slid up her body on his knees. He looked down at her as he undid his pants, watching her face. He pulled his cock out with his right hand, and took her cheek with the left, drawing cold metal across her lips. “Open up, little slut.”

She obstinately closed her mouth, laughing through her nose to spite him. Her eyes danced and her body shifted under him. She pulled on the ropes and giggled.

He growled and slid his cybernetic hand to her throat. He pressed in on both sides around her trachea, watching her eyes. Cutting off the blood supply to her brain. He gripped a little harder, looking down at her, and giving a breathless chuckle. “It turns me on more when you play hard to get, Natalia.” 

She opened her mouth slowly, trying to suck in more air to compensate. His fingers jumped to her mouth, and he started to thrust two in and out again, feeling the warmth envelope them. She moaned around them and sucked, showing she was ready.

“Are you going to be my good little cum guzzler, Natalia?” He asked, still stroking in and out, venturing deeper each time.

She nodded, eyes tearing up. She gagged slightly, sniffling a bit. 

“Good girl...” he slowly lifted up, tracing her lips with his cock as he pulled his fingers out. She opened her mouth and leaned up, taking the tip. He groaned. “Ooooh, good girl. Good girl.” He breathed out. “Fuck... mmmm.” He thrusted his hips in deeper, but not all the way, feeling her sucking around him. His eyes rolled back and he looked at the ceiling. “Goooood girl,” he purred, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling her head up gently.

She moaned around his dick, trapping it as vibrations around him. She started to draw her head back and forth languidly, tongue curling around him. He thrusted a little harder and lodged himself in the back of her throat. She was drawn between trying to swallow him down, and trying to yank him out as he got sucked into her throat. The muscles milked him as she swirled her tongue around his base, struggling to breathe through her nose. 

“You’re such a good little whore. My little cum dumpster. I love the way your mouth feels, little fox.” He gripped her hair harder, starting to thrust harder in and out, hips jerking and rolling. “Take that cock, my little slut... take that cock. You’re so fucking hungry for it, you needy little whore.” He went deeper and held it, watching her face as she panicked instinctively, unable to breathe. He held it there for a few seconds, just watching her fight it, before going back to fucking her face roughly. “I’m going to take all your holes, make all of them mine. You’re mine. Only mine. My Natalia.”

She groaned around his cock as he roughly thrusted in and out, whimpering and shifting under him, hands stuck in the ropes. She tugged hard against them, unable to get free.

He fucked harder, leaning over her. He drilled into her throat and growled. “I’m going to cum. You’re going to drink every drop of it, you little whore.” He gripped her hair harder. “Take my seed, drink it down, fuck... mmmm. Your mouth is heaven.” He felt his Cock pulsate in her mouth, thrusted deep in, and growled out “Natalia!” Rather loudly, emptying into her, breathing heavy, starting to sweat. His eyes rolled back and he stayed there for. A moment before remembering she couldn’t breathe well. He pulled back, dislodging himself, and loosening in her hair. He stroked her scalp gently and leaned down, nuzzling her neck and meeting her lips gently. “Mmm. Good girl.” He rubbed his stubble against her.

Zima slid down her body, running his fingers over her skin. He kissed her neck, trailing down the valley of her rib cage, resting his left hand over her stomach to be sure he hadn’t hurt the baby yet. He spread his fingers and she writhed under his touch, hips raising. “Uh uh uh, not yet...”he whispered. “Relax. It’s coming. Not yet. Not this way. Gentler.” He kissed her cheek.

She nodded and felt his right hand go to untangle the ropes around her wrists. He released her, feeling her fingers fly to his back. She traced his spine and whimpered up at him. “Mmm. Zima... is he okay?” She asked gently.

He nodded. “He’s fine. That’s why I used my left hand,” he said gently. “Your cervix is low. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

She nodded and caressed his back. “Mmm. You smell so good,” she breathed out, still floating.

“I can’t be rough right now no matter how much you compliment me,” he whispered, kissing her cheek as he tracing his left hand back up her body, curling around her neck. “So I need you to be quiet, my little fox.”

She nodded, meeting his eyes.

“I don’t trust you to control it.” He raised his brows at her. He grabbed the panties from earlier, bawled them, and shoved them into her mouth, eyes locked on her own. She looked terrified as he held the panties in, grabbing tape from the bedside table and stretching a strip over her mouth.

She moaned under the tape and he caressed her cheek, reassuring her. He kissed her forehead and ran his left hand down between them, rubbing her rather gently with his palm. She squirmed and rolled her hips against him, needing him. She was sore and swollen because this had been the routine for days on end now. He was trying to wear her out early so she would sleep through the night without waking him for it again. 

“Good girl... good girl...” he slid a finger between her lower lips, rubbing back and forth gently and keeping her eyes. He could see the lust in them. Slowly, he lifted one of her legs over his opposite shoulder, sliding his Dick into her gentler than usual. “There we go my little whore. Mmm. You’re so swollen you naughty little slut...” he leaned down, kissing her neck. “Mmm. Feel my cock stretching your tiny little pussy open... you have the most beautiful little cunt... too bad I’m going to split you in two.” He chuckled into her ear.

She bucked and writhed at his words, brows furrowing. His pace was slower than normal, careful and measured. He breathed in her ear and brought his right hand to her breast, massaging the mound softly. He wiggled a nipple between his fingers, gently tweaking them left and right as he massaged, pinching softly. His left hand could feel the pangs of pleasure this sent over her. He groaned out into her ear and nipped her neck, going just a little tougher.

The muscles squeezed against him, constricting and releasing. His left hand found her clit as he raised his trunk up off of her. He slid his finger against her clit, humping into his hand, into her pussy, and rubbing against her at each thrust. “You like how that feels... that cool metal against you... mmm.” He rubbed harder, circling his finger purposefully. He started to move faster, a little harder, still not abandoning the idea that he needed to be gentle.

Her thighs tightened as he fucked her, his right hand traveling across her. Her fingers gripped his back where they could, one hand sliding to his left arm, grabbing at metal and panting and moaning, her body coming undone beneath him. He watched her eyes, quickening and deepening his strokes. He heard her scream around her panties and he lost his control, roughly tugging out and shoving himself back in, ramming her. His eyes went dark and he leaned down, biting her neck and rubbing her pussy faster. “Fucking cum for me Natalia. You like it when I take this little cunt like this. You like it.” He grabbed her wrists into his right hand, pinning them easily over her head, and shoved her thigh to the side, spreading her wider. 

Before he could regain himself he was all the way inside of her, ramming her cervix over and over, bruising thrust long and heavy. His bulk pinned her to the bed as he intensified. It felt like rape and he couldn’t pretend not to like the power it gave him. And she was enjoying herself. Her head was tossed back and she was completely undone beneath him. All of her control was lost in the frenzy and she was a wild thing. She was absolutely screaming into the gag, he could hear it. She was quivering all over. Her body broke into a sweat and he felt every muscle tense tighter and tighter like a zip the. “Cum, little fox. Cum on my cock. That’s right. Let go.” He ripped the tape off of her mouth and yanked the panties out.

She screamed his name and a chorus of curses so loud his ears rang. He pumped in and out, growling as her teeth went to his skin, biting, and her nails bit against his wrist where they could. He felt the Gush and constriction, and growled again. “Yes. Let go. My little naughty Natalia. Mmm. Your cunt is so good...” he nuzzled. He rubbed her clit more furiously. “Again. Cum.” He watched her eyes as she lost it again, screaming out his name again repeatedly. “Cum again, now,” he ordered. 

And she did. She came off the bed, mewling like a kitten, her eyes closed and body pressed to his. She was shaking worse after the second time. “I’m about to fill your little pussy,” he groaned out, “Take it, my little fox. All of it.”

She came again as he thrusted in, lodging himself deep in, wedged beside her cervix. The outline between her hips was defined. Swollen. He panted and swayed, emptying inside of her in spurts. He sighed, letting her hands up and caressing her cheeks softly. She was limp beneath him, breathing heavily.“Natalia... mmm,” his voice in her ear. He kissed beneath her lobe. “Mine.” His cybernetic hand dipped up and over the baby, feeling for him in a sudden panic. He was fine. He sighed out softly and dislodged from her with a pop. Slowly he snaked a finger in as she winced and cringed.

“Just checking, just checking,” he whispered. “Shhhh.” He touches her cervix with the tip and closed his eyes, focusing. Seemed fine. He kissed her cheek and immediately stopped, letting her go and laying beside her. “I lost my control,” he murmured.

She panted and curled around him. “I know. I feel fine though. It’s okay.” She kissed his cheek, her breathing still hitched. She traced his shoulder and whimpered softly. “It felt good.”

He nodded. “I just don’t want to...”

“I know,” she whispered. She pressed him into his back and slid on top of him, kissing his cheek and then lips gently. “It’s okay. Every thing is okay.” She nuzzled into his neck. “I’ll tell you if it ever isn’t.”

He nodded and ran his fingers through her hair. Before he knew what was happening, she was sinking his still hard and engorged member into her tight little asshole, whining and shimmying as she tried to take it. He met her eyes. “You don’t have to-“

“I want you.” She looked down at him. “Please?” She breathed. 

He watched her eyes, not even realizing before now she enjoyed this part. He though the pleasure was all in his fingers on her, not the actual penetration. Slowly he gripped the base of his cock and slid the head against the tight little band of muscle. He thrusted up, other hand shoving her down as he slammed through it. He shuddered and groaned out loud. 

It felt distinctly different from her pussy. Both were tight but the muscle inside her ass was a different texture and there was one very firm grip around him rather than than a whole line of bands. He watched her eyes roll back and her chest heave as he slid her the rest of the way down onto his cock, flush against him. The texture was different. It wasn’t as hot. But it was nice and different. It vaguely brought back something, he wasn’t sure what, from his past.

He curled his hips up, groaning out again. She started to squirm on him, her slimy, wetness slicking his pelvic bone. He brought his left hand between them, cupping her pussy again, watching her writhe and tug her own hair on top of him as she started to bounce on him. He smirked up at her. “My beautiful little anal whore,” he hissed, gripping her hips and dragging her back and forth to grind on him, sliding himself in and out.

Her moans were different. Painful but also full of a different type of ecstasy. Forbidden. She mewled and squirmed in time with him, pressing his fingers to dig her hips as her own hand went to her cunt. He watched as she slid two fingers inside herself, every movement thrusting him and herself in and out, rubbing her clit. Her other hand went to her chest. She pinched and wiggled her own nipples, hyperventilating.

“Take it. Fill both your holes.” He smirked and moved a hand from her hip, bringing it to her pussy. He pulled her own hand away and roughly jammed two fingers inside her, splitting her open and managing to squeeze in a third. 

The noises that left her were absolutely primal. Grunge and groans. Screams and yelps. He met her eyes. “Zima... I love both my holes filled.” She sniffled. Her eyes were watering as she fucked him in more of a frenzy now. “God. I’m your bad little girl. I need to be punished. It’s like having a tree branch shoved up my ass you’re so fucking big. Hurts so good. Please. Please. More,” she hitched.

“More what?” He asked, watching her. She loooed like a goddess on his dick.

“More. Need more. Fuck. I’m so close.” She started in feverishly, legs shaking as she bumped against him. 

He adjusted his fingers. He managed to squeeze in a fourth just barely and she screamed his name, head back. He quickly stopped her and pulled his hand away, grabbing her lower back and flipping them, cock still inside. He forced her legs farther apart and pulled her body closer in his upright position. He could see her better this way. He slid three fingers in, stretching her wide open, thumb on her clit, fucking her with her hips raised. His strokes were deeper, rougher. He slapped her ass before wedging in the fourth finger, carefully. 

“Fuck. Natalia... take it. I’m going to find someone to stuff your ass while I take that cunt one of these days,” he growled. He bit his lower lip, groaning out. “You’re so perfect. Fuck. Natalia...”

She was yelping his name at every thrust. He watched her twirl her hips and he knew it was coming. His thumb went to her clit again, applying pressure to that button as his cock started to pulse. “Cum, my little fuck toy. Cum. Now. Or else I’m going to slap that ass while I’m inside it...”

And she did, everything tightening around him again. He thrusted through it, the pulsing getting more intense. Within 30 seconds he had unloaded into her while she screamed nonsense words into the oblivion. He pulled his fingers out very slowly, and managed to get himself out or her ass. He lifted her up and curled her in his arms back on the bed again, fingers in her hair. He stroked and held her, her breathing still wonky after a few moments. “Mimic my breathing,” he murmured. He exaggerated is inhale and exhale to help her, feeling her body loosen and watching her eyes flutter shut. 

That was how to put her down. He slid her body beneath the blankets, and slipped out of bed. He went to the kitchen and started to heat up the stew, opening his bag and devouring the hot dog in seconds. He was starving. That took a lot of energy. As the stew was heated, he came back in with the bowl, brushing through her hair and slowly waking her up with a little shake. “Mmm. Smell. Come on, little fox.” He watched her force herself to sit up. “You can sleep after.”


End file.
